More Penguin Days of summer: Battle of July 4th
by penguin adventures
Summary: Attention all civilians! It's the fourth of July (AKA independence day) the time to celebrate the birthday of the great nation that is the United States of America. Today is not only a day to celebrate this great country but the people who fight to protect it. And we celebrate it with BBQ's and fireworks! Don't worry aliens aren't going to ruin it(Kowalski checked!) -Skipper
1. Skipper's Recap

Attention, citizens of the U.S.A

(and everyone else)

Well this is it everyone the 4th of july! On this day in 1766 the declaration of Independence was signed by the founding fathers declaring the American colonies independence from the british empire! A document that started the war that earned america's independence and created the country we live in today. Not only is this day the celebration of America's birthday it is a day to honor the men and woman that fight to keep America free everyday since the very first battle of the American revolutionary war! Now enough of the history lecture it time to celebrate with fireworks and BBQ's across the country while listening to patriotic music. Class dismissed…

Now it's time to get serious…This is the recap report. This fourth of july celebration will well worth it…We recently rewrote history to prevent Lord Shen from conquering the world. (trust me…You do not want to live in a world run by that peacock) Also we defeated the phoenix again…well we did bring him back in the first place. And then we learned the stunning truth about the phony fishcakes. (which I would rather not get into detail about). Anyway…since it is the fourth of july I decide to give my men the day off so they could enjoy the holiday. Besides it's not like any of our enemies are going to try anything on the Fourth of July! Especially Dr. Blowhole! Wait…stratch that…forget I even said that! (Kowalski: Skipper if you just jinxed us…) What? I don't know what you talking about…there no such thing as a jinx! That's just superstition! (Kowalski: Like your lucky football game chair?) That's different Kowalski! Anyway…our fourth of july celebration have just began…so sit back and enjoy the 4th of july! Don't worry there are no aliens coming to ruin our fourth of july we checked! (or at least I thought we did…)


	2. One: Happy 4th of july pen-gu-wins

The 4th of July 2016

Penguin HQ

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper," Kowalski said, "I have the itinerary plan…" "Excellante!" I said, "Operation: Fourth of July Banaza is a go!" "alright!" Private said. "Okay," I said, "Rico… patriotic decorations!" "Yeah! Yeah!" "Kowalski status on approved musically selection," I said. "scheduled to begin now!" Kowalski said. Patriotic music filled the base and rico put up little American flags, and banners, flags, and tablecloths in the colors of the flag. Rico and Private set the table with Napkins, plastic utensils, and plates that were patriotic colors.

"Excellent work boys," I said, "we will fire up the grill at 17:00, Guests will arrive at 17:25, fireworks will commence at 21:05." "so what do we do in the meantime?" Private said. "well the Zoo chili cookoff is at 12:32 and then the Independence day festivities start at Burt's Place at 14:05…" Our TV sparked to life and blowhole appeared, "Greetings my flightless foes sorry to interrupt your patriotic celebrates…but I'm afraid you have a prior engagement to attend to first." "Um…what priot engagement?" "I get the gist," I said. "What? I'm still confused…" "He means his revenge!" Kowalski shouted. "Oh…" Private said, "still don't get it."

"well it's quiet simple Private," Blowhole said, "I'm going to destroy the world on America's birthday!" "What…you can't!" Private said. "I can and I will…unless you are willing to stop me Pen-gu-wins!" "Um…" Private said as Blowhole's attention returned to me, "Now Skipper My demands are simple…meet me at my Lair or the world is going to have one final worldending firework show!" "WE can't even enjoy the fourth of july with you having some evil plan," I said. "I'm evil…we don't have days off especially not to celebrate some holiday…" "We're coming for you Blowhole…" I said. "You know where to find me I will be waiting…Oh and I almost forgot Happy Fourth of July Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole ended his message with his maddening evil laugh.

"Okay Blowhole's expecting us…that's a first," I said. "Skipper I suggest we sneak…" "A sneak attack," I said, "Blowhole already knows we're coming!" "so let's give him an epic entrance," Kowalski said, "he will not expect…biplanes!" "Oh…I like the way to think Kowalski," I said, "To the Biplanes!" "Um…Skipper," Private said, "does this operation have a name?" "Commence Operation: Red, White, and Blue!" "Aye Skipper!" Julian stuck his head down the hatch, "question…when is the BBQ at your place?" "Show up by 6:25 and you should be good," I said. "But what about Blowhole and…" "Knowing that Mad dolphin we'll be done by 5:00," I said, "Now let's take out blowhole." "IF your taking out Blowjoe guy then what are you standing around for?" Julian said. "For once I agree with Julian," I said, "Now Move! Move! Move!" Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and we rushed down to the hanger. Blowhole nobody ruins our Fourth of July plans…nobody! And whatever you have plan will be foiled!

(end of chapter One)


	3. Two: Operation Red, White, and Blue

Coney Island, Dr. Blowhole's Lair

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski status report!" I said. "No sign of blowhole," Kowalski said, "and it seems blowhole blocked off the secret Aquatheater entrance." "blast!" I said. "Skipper I found another entrance," Kowalski announced. "excellant," I said, "let's move!" We rushed up to Blowhole's backdoor, "Kowalski door busting options," I said staring at the heavy doors in front of us. "Rico," Kowalski said. Rico hacked up a bomb and threw it at the doors. The bomb exploded sending the doors flying at the lobsters at the other side. We entered to find a room full of unconscious lobsters.

Rico hacked up a blowtorch and melted the edge of the next set of doors. The door fell with a loud thud and we entered yet another room. "Skipper I believe the next set of doors lead to the main part of the base." We approached a hatch with a passcode lock. "I think I can easily hack the…" Rico hacked up a rocket launcher and fired at the door leaving a massive smouldering hole in the wall. "Or not," Kowalski said.

We entered the main part of Blowhole's base where Blowhole and a bunch of Lobsters were already waiting. "It's about time you showed up," blowhole said pushing a button. We got trapped in Blowhole's favorite trap. "Now," Blowhole said, "It's time to Reveal my new plan Pen-gu-wins!" "It's not like we have plans today," Private said sarcastically. "Pen-gu-wins prepare yourselves for…" "OUT WITH A BANG!" "Let me guess," Kowalski said. "No you don't get to guess!" Blowhole shouted. A muzzle flew at Kowalski's beak effectively shutting him up. "Now we have constructed a massive electromagnet in the gulf of mexico!"

A massive underwater magnet appeared on the screen behind Blowhole, "and when it activates it will attract a massive planet killing asteroid!" "How predictable," I said. "You won't be so sarcastic when it comes hurding this way." Blowhole flipped the switch only for nothing to happen. "What?" "we may have forgot to make the Magnet WIFI enabled," the lobster said. "Wasn't that in the action plan!" Blowhole said. "we…didn't read the action plan," Red One said. "WHAT!" Blowhole shouted, "err…wait here while I fire up the transmitter." "Um…Blowhole about the new communication satellite," Red One said, "it's currently at the other side of the planet." "What?" Blowhole said. "no…wait…it's at the bottom of the atlantic…"

"I can't believe this," Blowhole said. "so now what?" parker said. "Luckly it has a dialup connection," Blowhole said. The screen made some random sounds followed by the sound of a phone being dialed. "This could take a while," Blowhole said. "dialup really?" I said. "Boardband isn't working for some reason," Blowhole said. "what about DSL?" "No," blowhole said, "then my base wouldn't be very secret now would it?" "You could always mindjack the installation team," Private said. Blowhole smiled and push another button, "ELECTROMAGNET ACTIVATED!" "Now Penguins prepare to…" "POWER INCREASED TO A LUDICUS THE END OF THE WORLD WILL NOW COME EVEN FASTER!"

"anyway…" "POWER INCREASED BEYOND ALL REASON!" Blowhole turned around to find Julian messing with the controls. Blowhole pushed a button and Julian was blasted off the control panel. As julian flied off he managed to hit the releash button on our restrints leaving us free to attack. "Oh come on now!" Blowhole shouted. Kowalski rushed up to the control panel and push another button. "OUT WITH A BANG…SHUT DOWN IN PROGRESS!" "that's it," blowhole shouted. He pushed another button and we were all teleported to Central Park in the midst of a massive grill off. Blowhole as now holding a strange device in his flipper, "This ends now Penguins," Blowhole said, "behold the…" "BBQ OF EVIL!"

(End of chapter two)


	4. Chapter three: BBQ of evil

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Central Park

(Kowalski's POV)

"What do you mean the BBQ of evil?" I said. "This!" blowhole said pushing another button. A massive grill with tank treads rolled up. "what are you going to do make hot dogs?" Skipper said. Blowhole pushed another button and two flamethrowers went into position. The flamethrowers went off destroying all the BBQ in it's wake. The people started to flee from the scene as the Police department was unable to cope with the Massive Grillbot. "You maniac!" Skipper shouted, "you took a symbol of Americana and turned it evil!"

Two rocket launchers appeared above the lid of the grill and two laser beams extended from inside the grill itself. Blowhole pulled out a headset, "Destroy them!" The BBQ of Evil attacked firing off it's weapons. "Anti-grill options," Skipper shouted. "Rico," I said, "we need some cover fire!" Rico hacked up his flamethrower only to get blasted across the park by laser beams. The flamethrowers went off scorching the ground. The walls of flame sent us scrambling for cover. "We need to take out those flamethrowers!" Skipper shouted. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and fired at one of the flamethrowers. "What…no!" Blowhole shouted. Rico then took out the other flamethrower the robotic arms hung uselessly as the lasers contiuned to fire.

"Fire missiles!" Blowhole shouted into his headset. The rocket launchers lifted up a few inches and fired. "Dive! Dive! Dive!" Skipper shouted. Explosions rocked Central Park as the rockets flew towards the ground. Anyone who was still in the park at this point were leaving the parkgrounds in a panic. Blowhole had pulled out a remote control and was now directly controlling the giant grillshaped robot. Blowhole fired all his remaining missiles creating a massive explosion that was felt up and down the eastern seaboard.

Rico took out one of the lasers causing blowhole to growl in frustration. "That was extremely spendy!" blowhole shouted. "as is everything else you own," I muttered. Rico barely batted an eye as he destroyed the other laser. "Your robot is weaponless and harmless!" Skipper said, "what is it going to do now grill us up some Ka-bobs?" Blowhole pushed another button and a hatch opened and a large gun moved forward into position. "What is that," Skipper said. "The Ion cannon of course," Blowhole replied. "always gets the good stuff!" I shouted. "Oh you know it," he replied. "Power up the cannon!" blowhole shouted into his headset. The Ion sparked to life and started to glow with intense light as it powered up.

"Farewell Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said. "I don't think so!" Skipper said. "Fire!" Blowhole shouted. The grillbot fired blasting a massive crater in the ground. We got blasted across the park and before we could get back up it fired again blasting another massive crater in the ground. Blowhole turned to his lobsters that were now standing nearby. "Who designed the targeting system!" Blowhole shouted. Red One pointed to the lobster next to him. "It's not my fault," the other lobster said, "I only had a day to design it." Blowhole blasted him with the laser function of his bionic eye. The Ion cannon was fired again blasting us all the way to Cleopatra's needle.

Two additional lasers appeared where the flamethrowers once were on the grillbot. The lasers fired herding us within the firing range of the ion cannon. I turned around to see two lobsters holding remotes controlling the movements of the lasers. Dr. Blowhole and the two lobsters seemed to be struggling to keep up with the grillbot. And the grillbot itself was having difficulty keeping up with us. The Ion cannon keep narrowly missing us creating even more craters. Rico stopped to aim his rocket launcher but the ion cannon fired again blasting another crater and knocking us aside.

But unfortantly for blowhole the crater destablised the obelisk causing it ot fall over on the grillbot. "No…no!" blowhole said, "send in the Chromeclaw we must get that weight off the top before…" "SELF DESTRUCT IN…RIGHT NOW!" The grillbot exploded sending us flying in all directions. When the dust settled the remains of the grillbot sat at the bottom of a massive smoulding crater. The NYPD quickly surrounded the crater and put caution tape around the circumference. The fire department and a swat team also showed up the FBI and the media right behind him. Police and New Helicopters quickly filled the air as the various News channels started to interview bystanders, witnesses, and first responders. Meanwhile Blowhole nad his lobsters made their retreat with the four of us directly on their tails.

"Get back here blowhole!" skipper shouted. "You have to catch me first pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole mocked. As the reporters and first responders focused on the battlefield they failed to notice the surprise blowhole has for us all. We also failed to notice this as we were to focused on the now cornered blowhole. "their nowhere to run Blowhole," Skipper said, "this ends now…" Blowhole grinned evilly, "Oh…the finale is just beginning!" "The finale?" Skipper said. "This is the fourth of July afterall," Blowhole said with an evil smirk.

(end of chapter three)


	5. Chapter four: Firework Battle Finale!

4:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

fireworks display

(Skipper's POV)

"what have you done you mad dolphin menace!" "Oh all the fireworks the city set up for the fireworks show…are now pointed everywhere but the sky," Blowhole said, "so when the firework operator flips the switch to start the show…well I think you know the rest…" "I don't think I do," Private said. "Explosions and utter chaos," I said, "or do you want rico to put it in simpler terms?" "No I'm good," Private said, "though I am curious what those would be." "Ka-Boom! Ahhhh! My car!" "Of course that guy would probably be there," Kowalski said, "I hope he has good insurance."

Blowhole pulled out a detonator, "You know what why wait for the show later…when I can kill four birds with on stone!" "don't you dare blowhole!" I shouted. "try me?" Blowhole shouted pushing a button. And nothing happened. "What?" Blowhole said as he pushed the button again. "Um Doc," Red One said, "I just realize something…that's not the detonator." "What?" Blowhole said shaking it, "IT'S A DECOY!"

"Looking for this?" Kowalski said holding up the detonator. "What…but…how did you?" Kowalski then lobbed the detonator at Blowhole's head. But Blowhole had quick reflexes was was able to catch it before it hit him in the head. "Nice try," Blowhole said, "now let's finish this…" Blowhole pushed the button again and again and again but nothing happened. "What?" Blowhole said noticed that the battery flap and the batteries were missing. "Looking for these?" I said holding up the batteries. "Okay how did you get ahold of the detonator it was with me this whole time," Blowhole said. "was it?" Kowalski said, "while you were gloating about you brilliance I swipe it from you and replaced it with the decoy!" "I then took the took the batteries out before Kowalski threw it back at you," I added. "I am very confused," Private said. Rico didn't seem confused at all as he was probably actually…PAYING ATTENTION!"

"Get me the spare detonator!" Blowhole said. "I don't have it," Red One said, "do you have it?" "no," another lobster said. "You mean this spare detonator," Kowalski said holding up the other detonator. "oh well," blowhole said, "The operator will arrive on time at precisely 7:00, 1 hour before the show is scheduled to begin!" "Except there is on thing you over looked," Kowalski said. "And what is that," Blowhole said pulling out a third detonator. "What?" I said. "Oh…you didn't notice this one?" "just like you didn't notice the failsafe…" Kowalski said. "what failsafe?" Blowhole said. "Every single fireworks has a sensor that detects tampering…if every signal firework in every signal row is tampered with…An alarms goes off in the control room."

"Your bluffing!" Blowhole said. "take the parks commissioner's word for it," Kowalski said playing a recording of a press conference from the other day. "In light of last year's firework tampering problem a tampering detection system will be hooked up to every firework being used in this year's Central Park Fireworks show." "how did you miss that," Blowhole said glaring at Red One. "I didn't think the park officals would actually get around to it!" Red one said. Blowhole pushed the detonator again but nothing happened. "We may have forgot to synx it to the fireworks," a lobster said. "What?" Blowhole and Red One shouted.

A bunch of park vehicles showed up and they rushed to the fireworks. "WE need to adjust all of these," a park official shouted. "You may have foiled my plans once again," Blowhole said, "but I will return Pen-gu-wins…I will return have my revenge." "good run," I said. "enjoy this victory while you can Pen-gu-wins! I will have my revenge!" "dare I say it but I think that was the easiest final showdown with blowhole yet!" Private said. And then explosions rocked the park as the fireworks finally went off. "No! It's too early!" "forget the tampering run!" As the sounds of fireworks and explosions and music filled the air the people on the nearby sidewalks were running around in terror. "ahhh!" "everyone for themselves!" "My car!" "No way!" "Who do I complain to about this?" "I thought the park commissioner said no more tampering problems?"

"That is way I'm going to Macy's firework show instead…Which way to Alirington park?" "Um…" "You know what…TAXI!" "My car!" "My bus!" "My sedan!" "My Ferrari!" "Let's bug out," I said. "Call the fire department!" a park worker shouted. "You have reached the automatic 911 hotline please push one of nonemergencies…for medical emergencies push two…to contact NYPD push three…to contract The New York Fire Department push four…and to reach a Nine-One-One operator push…I'm sorry the Automatic 911 hotline is experiencing technical…You have reached the automatic…I'm sorry we are experiencing techin…You…have…technical…for non-emergencies push…technical difficults…please…push two...to reach a nine-one-one…technical difficulties…You have reached…we are experiencing tech…tech…tech…" "Ahhhhhh!" the park worker shouted.

While the automatic phone system drove the park overlords insane we waddled back in the zoo. And Alice didn't notice us climbing back into our habitat…nor did she notice us leave in the first place. "Time!" I said. "Five o'clock P.M. Eastern Standard time…" Kowalski said, "I should go fire up the grill." "You see not even blowhole can ruin our independence day," I said. "You not worried about Blowhole?" Private said. "he not going to try anything else for a while," I replied, "Now let's get this Fourth of July party underway…"

(end of chapter four)


	6. Chapter five: The sweet taste of liberty

5:25 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

Julian, Mort, Maurice, and Marlene had just arrived. "Kowalski grill report!" I said. "Hot dogs, burgers, chicken wings, fish." Kowalski said. "Private sides!" "pototo salad, pasta salad, mac n' cheese, baked beans." "Deserts!" "ice cream, cupcakes, apple pie." "Rico hows the sushi bar?" "Fish!" Rico shouted. "What do you want on your dog Skipper," Kowalski said, "I have kechup, mustard, chopped onions, pickle relish, and elusive polish sauerkraut." "Sauerkraut!" I replied. "of course." Mooncat and Kitka arrived at this time appearing very hungry.

Julian looked at the decorations around us, "I like what you did with the place." "When It comes to celebrating this country…we know how to party." The Amarillo Kid, Nigel, and rockgut were the last to arrive. We grabbed plates and started to pile food on time. "Kowalski you are a grill master," Private said taking a bite of hot dog. "eat up," I said, "and get ready for some party games…" "That rico over their sure knows his sushi," Rockgut said. "this fish n' chips aren't the best I ever had," Nigel said. "Hey!" Kowalski said. "How 'bout a round of mini golf Mr. tux?" Amarillo Kid asked Private. "Nooo!" we all shouted. "why not?" "You lifetime supply of cheesy Dibbles didn't last us very long," Kowalski replied.

"guys,"Marlene said,"Maybe you should stop eating those disgusting things." "Disgusting?" I said. "what wrong with your taste buds nancy cat?" Rockgut said, "cheesy dibbles…are succulent, but chemically hazardous bits of puffed heaven." "That's what I said," I said. "come on marlene did you even try one?" Private said eating some off of his plate. "I don't do processed food," Marlene said, "is that even real cheese?" "Kowalski read the ingredent list," I said. "Onlythechee-ziestcheezethatevercheezedwith-thecrunchiestdibblesonearth," Kowalski replied breathlessly, "or at least I think it does hard to tell when you can't read."

"You change your mind when you try this," Kowalski stuffing a Mac n' cheesy Dibble in Marlene's mouth. Marlene chewed and then threw up into a trashcan, "that was the most digusting thing I ever tasted!" "Something wrong with your taste buds that prevent yous from enjoying the delicousness of Cheesy Dibbles…how sad," Kowalski said. Marlene looked at the plate of food in front of her that was now loaded with dibble dust. "You know what I'm not hungry…" Kitka was enjoy her chicken wings, "you don't know what you missing." "wait you didn't invite the north wind?" Marlene said. "why would we invite the North Wind," I said. "what about doris?" Private said. "she…had a family emergency," Kowalski said. "Now," I said, "who wants seconds!"

twenty minutes later….

We were now enjoying ice cream a few broken hot-dog buns, a cup of sauerkraut, some brunt hamburger patties, a pile of chicken bones, and a half empty containers of Mac n' cheese, pasta salad, and potato salad. "Kowalski grabbed whatever was salvageable and put it into the fridge and whatever food scraps were thrown into the trash compactor. "Okay," I said, "we still have time before the fireworks show at Nine…so it's time for game night…" "Dreamy date! Dreamy date!" Rico said. "Triva!" Kowalski said, "let's play triva! I dominate triva!" "learning about a bunch of useless facts?" Rockgut said, "no thank you nancy cat." "No we're playing a team penguin classic!" "Oh no," Kowalski muttered.

"Oh no what?" Marlene said. "Elf bowling?" Private said. "No," I said, "we're playing Hot Potato!" "oh that sounds fun," Marlene said. "No it isn't!" Leonard shouted, "Unless you want you home destroyed!" "so we just need a ball right?" Marlene said. "Don't I have one right here," I said holding up a lit bomb. "That's not a…" "Hot potato!" I said throwing it at marlene. "A Penguin academy favorite," Nigel said, "great move Skipper." "Then you take it!" Marlene shouted. "Whoa!" Nigel said catching it, "I don't think so." Nigel tossed it to Rockgut who was enjoy his ice cream. "Here you go cupcakes!" Rockgut said tossing it to Kowalski. Private was hiding behind the Tv. "Private come out…" "no!" Private said. "I don't have the bomb I just wanted to show you something," Kowalski said, "Um…your Lunacorn fan pack just came in!" "With the raindow scented mousepad?" Kowalski handed him the bomb, "No give back!" "Ah!" Private said tossing it thru the open hatch, "Hot potato!" It flew up into the air and a few minutes later landed and exploded. "My car!" someone shouted.

"who up for a round of dreamy date?" Skipper said. "Yeah!" "well at least it's safer then the other game…" Marlene said. "You mean hot potato?" I said holding up another bomb. "Ah!" everyone shouted but Nigel and Rockgut as they ran out. I tossed the bomb up thru the open hatch and laughed, "I love that game!" "who threw that!" Leonard shouted. "oye!" Joey shouted, "It better not be you penguins! Or joey's going to cook you up on the barby!" "oh…grilled penguin," Julian said, "I just ate so I'm good!" "what there problem with hot potato?" Nigel said. "I wish I knew," I said, "I wish I knew…"

9:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Fireworks of different designs lit up the skies above the zoo. "Now that's what I call a fireworks show," I said. "oh! Ah!" everyone behind me said. "Maurice," Julian said, "where my popcorn!" "The zoo's fresh out," Maurice said. "The next shipment isn't until noon tomorrow," Kowalski said. "This is outrageous," Julian said, "well I can still enjoy the show." "Happy fourth of July," Mort said hugging Julian's feet. "Ahhh! This is the worst independence day ever!" "Happy Fourth of July men," I said. "and see I was right no aliens are coming to ruin it!" Kowalski said. " ** _Exterminate!" "_** **Delete!"** we all glared at Kowalski. "We should probably…do something about that…" "after the fireworks," I said as chaos could be heard from the street. "Skipper…" Marlene said. "Alright!" I said, "commence operation: Happy Fourth of July!"

Rico hacked up two dalek busters, The Dalek-Slayer, and the self-upgrading Cybergun. "Go! Go! Go!" I shouted. We charged towards the unexpecting Daleks and Cybermen as fireworks exploded above us. The two armies contiuned to not notice us until we started to fire our weapons. " **You will be deleted!" "** ** _Under attack! Under Attack!"_** back in the zoo the only thing marlene and the others heard was explosions, cyber-men and dalek death screams, and weapons being fired. Oh and the trademark sound of the fireworks. We managed to defeat the Daleks and Cybermen and return in time for the grand finale of the firework show. As a ton of fireworks went off above us I said, "Now that is a finale."

The End

Happy Fourth of July!


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
